Guiding Ring
The Guiding Ring (導きの指輪 Michibiki no yubiwa) is a promotional item that recurs throughout the Fire Emblem Series, permitting magic users Level 10 and above to promote into the second tier of their respective class lines. The Guiding Ring promotes Mages into Sages, Clerics, Priests and Monks into Bishops, Troubadours into Valkyries, and Shamans into Druids. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, the Guiding Ring is known as the Bishop Ring (司祭の指輪 Shisai no yubiwa), and promotes all available first-tier magic users into Bishops. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the equivalent of the Guiding Ring is the Saint's Proof (せいじゃのあかし Seija no akashi), an item which promotes magic users into their respective second-tier classes. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, the branching promotion system allows the various magic users to promote into alternate classes. In this regard, Mages and Troubadours can be promoted into Mage Knights, Clerics into Valkyries, Priests and Monks into Sages, and Shamans into Summoners. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Bishop Ring |1 |2,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Mages/Priests |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Bishop Ring |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Sisters and Mages into Bishops. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Saint's Proof |1 |11,700 |Promotes Level 10+ magic users. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Guiding Ring |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Shamans, Mages, Priests and Troubadours. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Guiding Ring |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Magic Users and Troubadours. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Guiding Ring |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Shamans, Mages, Monks, Priests and Troubadours. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Bishop (Ch. 18) '''Book 2:' Yodel (Ch. 9) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 14) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 15 - Chest Book 2: Ch. 20 - Chest |} ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Treasure |M14 - Chest • M16 - Chest • M37 - Chest |- |Visit |M17 - Village |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Steal |Brunya (Ch. 23) |- |Treasure |Ch. 8 - Chest Ch. 14 - Hidden in the sand. (Requires Sophia) Ch. 20B - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 18A (Village) |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 16 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Steal |'Eliwood's Story:' Zoldam** (Ch. 17) • Jasmine*/Enemy Monk** (Ch. 22) • Enemy Sniper* (Ch. 27) '''Hector's Story:' Zoldam** (Ch. 18) • Jasmine*/Enemy Shaman** (Ch. 23) • Enemy Sniper* (Ch. 29) |- |Dropped |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Shaman* (Ch. 17) Hector's Story: Enemy Shaman* (Ch. 18) |- |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 - Chest • Ch. 25A - Chest Hector's Story: Ch. 20 - Chest • Ch. 27 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 29 Hector's Story: Ch. 31 |} *''Normal Mode only. ''**''Hard Mode only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Pablo (Ch. 10A) • Shaman (Ch. 12B) • must be stolen from Enemy Shaman (Ch. 15) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 17) |- |Treasure |Ch. 14A - Chest • Ch. 14B - Chest |- |Event |Ch. 5 - End of chapter if all the Villages are intact. |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B • Ch. 19 |} Gallery File:Guiding Ring TCG.jpg|The '''Bishop Ring', as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Saint Proof (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Saint's Proof from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. es:Anillo Guía Category:Promotional Items